Generally, in times of an increasing number of wireless communication applications employing MIMO (Multiple Input Multiple Output) systems such as LTE (Long Term Evolution), there is a growing need of a testing device and a testing method for testing devices under test applying such systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,576,947 B2 relates to a system and a method for multiple input multiple output signal testing, and more precisely, to signal conversion circuitry and method for converting a multiple input multiple output packet data signal transmission to a plurality of complex data samples for processing by shared test equipment. Disadvantageously, in accordance with said document, a single antenna is not sufficient for testing, which makes the process of testing inefficient and costly.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a test system and a method for testing multiple input multiple output capabilities in a most efficient manner.